Nicotine dependence continues to be the single most preventable cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. Persons entering drug abuse treatment smoke at 3-4 times the rate, and staff in publicly funded programs smoke at twice the rate, of the general population. Although the burden of illness and associated economic costs of nicotine addiction are elevated in the drug treatment population, treatment programs rarely address comorbid nicotine addiction. While treatment programs increasingly recognize this paradox, there are few models available to guide them in nicotine dependence intervention. This study will test the effectiveness of the manualized Addressing Tobacco Through Organizational Change (ATTOC) intervention in facilitating the integration of drug abuse and nicotine dependence treatments. In a multiple baseline design with each program acting as its own control, three residential treatment programs will participate in a 6 month intervention designed to support organizational changes in nicotine policies, staff - level changes in nicotine knowledge, attitudes, practices, and client-level changes in exposure to and utilization of nicotine dependence treatment. At each measurement point (pre-intervention, post-intervention, and follow-up), a longitudinal sample of 50 agency staff will complete surveys concerning nicotine-related knowledge, attitudes and practices, and a cross-sectional sample of 50 agency clients will participate in phone surveys concerning nicotine-related services they have received. This work shifts the focus of nicotine dependence intervention from the person level to the organizational level, and tests the effectiveness of an organizational change intervention designed to address nicotine dependence. The investigative team unites the strengths of the UMDNJ intervention development team with those of the UCSF organizational change study team, in a context where both the intervention and the research procedures have been piloted. The study will be conducted on the NIDA CTN platform with the participation of nationally recognized and research-experienced treatment clinics. The short term goal is to test the effectiveness of the ATTOC intervention in addressing nicotine dependence among drug using persons in treatment. The long term goal is to develop and disseminate organizational change technologies that can be applied broadly, beyond nicotine dependence, to support programs in adopting evidence based practices.